Peces en el agua
by SunaRen
Summary: "Roronoa Zoro, en los ratos en que se le exigía—prescripción del maestro—abandonar el entrenamiento, adoptó la costumbre de salir de pesca."


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Oda-sensei. One Piece, a él le pertenece.

Advertencias: No recuerdo.

Estructura: One-Shot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lúgubres, los días de la isla Kuraigana eran proyectados según el quehacer de los habitantes del lugar.

Roronoa Zoro, en los ratos en que se le exigía—prescripción del maestro—abandonar el entrenamiento, adoptó la costumbre de salir de pesca.

Una rama larga y flexible, una tanza cualquiera, y una carnada decente. Y no le faltaba nada… Pellona no descubrió jamás que pescara algo.

Sin embargo, al peliverde no parecía importarle; echaba la espalda contra la superficie más a mano, teniendo el tino de asentarse cerca de la costa, los brazos flexionados bajo la verde cabeza, y bostezaba, como anunciando con ese gesto que se escaqueaba de todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

La improvisada caña, estacada en la tierra, compartía con él la intimidad de la quietud y la pereza. Pero no todo era paz y armonía.

La chica fantasma, intrigada por estas salidas infructuosas, lo acompañaba siempre. Lo que a su vez, formuló un interrogante en el exasperado ánimo del espadachín:

—Si te aburres, ¿por qué no haces otra cosa que seguirme a todas partes? ¿Soy tu madre o qué? ¡Vete a hacer otra cosa!

—¡Hago lo que quiero! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insolente y darme órdenes todo el tiempo? ¡No tienes carnada, los peces no se acercan a la costa, y te la pasas durmiendo todo el día! ¿Por qué pescas si no consigues nada?—exclamaba la pelirrosa, alternando su incertidumbre con bronca, en lo que sólo era el comienzo de una muy animada conversación.

Y todos los días era lo mismo. Pellona sospechaba que el peliverde aparentaba indiferencia para ocultar su escamosa frustración.

En un rincón de la costa elevada sobre el nivel del mar, como un brusco accidente que bordeaba el bosque frondoso, acaparado por la densa bruma; uno, tendido sobre la hierba o apoyada la espalda al tronco adusto del árbol habitual, y la otra, a su lado, propensa a sacarle de quicio, pasaban el día, pescando.

Como lo hiciera el espadachín en el Sunny, junto a sus nakamas.

Pero ese día, oscuro como todos, en que el peliverde había conseguido una carnada—hasta que ésta se soltara por el suave oleaje del mar—, la pelirrosa no estaba con él.

Solo, reclinado sobre el tronco, cerró los ojos, a una oscuridad más negra, más profunda.

…

No había sitio en la isla en que algo o alguien pudiera ocultársele. Así como no había movimientos que no pudiera leer, voluntades enemigas que no sucumbieran a su cálculo, su trabajado instinto. Era un cazador diurno según su mote pirata, pero por la noche no era menos. Noche solitaria, apacible, embalsamadora del pensamiento alicaído, estéril, de los que no tienen sueño.

Era una mentira. Todos lo creían alzado, de pie, triunfal, sobre un trono, una meta cumplida. Todavía no. Todavía quedaba algo. Y ese chico, consciente o no, más lo primero que lo segundo, lo ayudaría a cumplir su ambición. No seguiría la marcha fúnebre hasta haberse _apoderado_ del motivo casi esquivo, casi mezquino, que lo había convertido en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Porque para él, Taka No Me, un militante del destino, debía de _poseer _para _ser_, apropiarse de los miedos, las venturas, las desventuras, ser uno mismo su imperio, gobernar sobre uno mismo. Poseer era lo primordial; conquistar su meta, su ambición, lo era.

Y allí estaba, el muchacho que lo ayudaría a alcanzar su objetivo, echando una siesta. Mientras que en su corazón soñador se hallaba una voluntad de acero, como hace tiempo no veía.

Zoro entreabrió un párpado perezoso y fisgón. Reconocería esa presencia aun envuelto en un sudario, kilómetros bajo tierra.

Lentamente alzó la ladeada perilla para alcanzar a ser penetrado por las cuencas ambarinas que cazaron su imagen somnolienta.

—¿Pescas?

El peliverde observó la canasta que el Shichibukai llevaba en una mano como en una tarde feliz de picnic. A la espalda, la Kokutou Yoru, asida a la capa de viaje. No llevaba su sombrero consigo.

Murmullos salvajes en la tundra agreste endulzaban el silencio ilusorio de aquella isla, consumida por el fragor de una contienda encarnizada y bélica. La guerra deja marcas en el paladar de la sensación, el sabor de un lugar deja de ser el mismo.

A lo lejos, aullidos de humandrill se dejaban oír de entre la fronda.

—No gran cosa—contestó, volcando la vista al mar, cubierto por lo indescifrable, lo misterioso; confiriéndole a su confesión un halo enigmático, más bien reservado.

No había atrapado un pez desde que empezara a aficionarse por los pescados, al menos, ese fue el comentario de Pellona, entre otras cosas por el estilo y otras que nada tenían que ver con nada, antes de entregarle al Shichibukai los bentos con la canastilla.

El muchacho no tenía en el vientre más que un holgado desayuno y era la hora del almuerzo. Era preferible que almacenara energía para la jornada del día que tenía por delante.

Mihawk se hizo un lugar junto al peliverde, desenvainada la negra hoja para acabar hendida en la tierra; hombro con hombro, el mismo tronco. Zoro tenía una visión angular del perfil del mayor.

—Luego de comer, continuaremos el entrenamiento—informó, colocando la canasta entre ellos.

Ni siquiera Ero-cook había conseguido ponerlo de mal humor con un almuerzo. No sólo el aperitivo principal era pescado, sino que todo en su bento tenía forma de pescado: las verduras, el arroz, y hasta el garabato en las servilletas, se burlaban de él en sus narices. Por eso los bentos tenían nombre.

Comió sin chistar (al menos estaba bueno), absorto en la negrura que le daba sosiego. A su lado, el moreno hacía lo mismo.

Habiendo acabado, Mihawk prestó atención al rostro ciego y silencioso del peliverde, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados: dormía, otra vez; a un lado, la caja del bento relucía por su limpieza.

El muchacho era un idiota; uno al que él respetaba y que se le parecía en algunos aspectos. Hasta le agradaba.

Durante ese tiempo, Roronoa, entrenando bajo su sombra, compartiendo los mismos espacios, como una pieza más del castillo, de su vida, se había convertido en _su_ pertenencia. _Lo poseía_, como si fuera una parte de sí mismo; quedaba en el aprendiz afirmar, o no, si era su parte mejor.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las ideas se mezclan, se entrecruzan y...¡cha-chan!: Zoro es un pescado! (?) Aunque no me pregunten si los halcones comen bacalao (!)

Como sea, espero, lector, que hayas disfrutado la lectura^^

_Opiniones, correcciones, impresiones, manías, pescados; estoy abierta a todo ello_.


End file.
